La felicidad tras la miseria
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU: "Y con eso Foxy fue al departamento de enfrente a dar la nueva noticia, mientras Diana simplemente negaba con la cabeza. Tal vez su vida no fue la mejor, pero al fin la llevo a lo que siempre anhelo... a eso y mas." DianaxFoxy, Femslash, yuri.


**La felicidad tras la miseria**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU: "Y con eso Foxy fue al departamento de enfrente a dar la nueva noticia, mientras Diana simplemente negaba con la cabeza. Tal vez su vida no fue la mejor, pero al fin la llevo a lo que siempre anhelo... a eso y mas." Femslash, yuri.

 **Disclaimer:** KOF es de SNK.

 **Nota:** Si, esto es un yuri. Y si, se que algo como esto casi no se ve por aqui, asi que espero que les guste:

* * *

 **La felicidad tras la miseria**

Era una tarde comun en un edificio de condominios en South Town, dentro del cual, en un departamento con un aspecto algo viejo y descuidado, en donde una mujer de mediana edad, de cabellera oscura y algo rizada estaba observando el atardecer de la ciudad con una mirada melancolica, ya que ese tipo de tardes le recordaban el que habia sido, en retrospectiva, el mejor error de su existencia.

Habian sido hacia ya algunos ayeres cuando acepto unirse a las filas de una organizacion terrorista, durante la cual gradualmente paso a convertirse en su peor pesadilla. De hecho aun se pregunta como es que continua con vida despues de la caida del cartel.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no reparo cuando la puerta principal del departamento habia sido abierta, sino hasta que sintio como un par de brazos la envolvian en un abrazo calido:

-¿Que tanto piensas, Diana?

La aludida se solto del abrazo y volteo a ver, para encontrarse con otra mujer, aproximadamente de su misma edad, de piel morena y cabellera platinada:

-En todo lo que hemos vivido Foxy. En como es que al fin tenemos todo lo que alguna vez anhelamos... a pesar del duro camino hasta aqui.

-Eramos muy jovenes e ingenuas cuando fuimos reclutadas de la calle para servir a NESTS.

-Y teniamos sueños y deseos... ¿Los recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlos: hogar, familia, amor...

-Y al fin de cuentas logramos nuestros deseos... aunque no como imaginabamos...- dice la d cabello platinado en lo que daban un breve vistazo al lugar donde se encontraban.

-Cierto... Quizás esto no sea una mansion pero es mejor que pelear con un indigente por dormir bajo un puente.

-Y nos habran hecho experimentos para que nunca pudieramos procrear, pero eso no nos impidio adoptar y criar a una pequeña niña, hasta que creciera.

-Y sobre todo... el amor no viene como uno lo imagina... gracias por ser la razon para aferraarme a la vida a pesar de todas las tragedias que pasaron.

Ante esto, Foxy toma las manos de Diana:

-Al contrario, tu eres quien me sostuvo estos años. Muchas veces me sentia como si estuviera en alta mar, casi hundiendome. Pero tu siempre me mantuviste a flote. Sobre todo cuando... Cuando...

Diana supo a que se referia: cuando Foxy estuvo en grave peligro de muerte despues de un ataque por la espalda, el cual de no ser por el intento desesperado de Diana por salvarla, no la hubiera librado.

-No digas mas. Lo volveria a hacer por ti.

En eso se produjo un silencio profundo, durante el cual las manos de Foxy pasaron a tomar las mejillas de Diana, quien a su vez puso una de las suyas en la espalda, fonde se encontraba la cicatriz, el recuerdo de ese momento de desesperacion:

-Gracias por todo, Diana.

-De nada, Foxy.

Con eso la distancia entre ambas se fue reduciendo hasta que la cerraron uniendo sus labios, expresando todo el amor mutuo que sentian la una para con la otra.

Foxy pidio permiso para introducir su lengua en la boca de Diana, siendole otorgado, a la vez que se intensificaba el deseo de ambas.

Y hubieran continuado asi de no ser por:

-No esperaba tener una primera fila para esta... escena...

Al oir esa voz, ambas se separaron de inmediato para ver al autor de la frase: un joven de piel morena, cabello blanco y lentes oscuros, quien estaba parado en el marco de la puerta con una media sonrisa en su rostro, tras lo visto.

-¿Quien te dijo que abrieras la puerta?- exclamo Diana bastante exhaltada.

-Perdonenme: la puerta estaba abierta. Cualquiera pudo haberlas visto-, responde con autosuficiencia.

Con eso, Diana le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Foxy, quien solo atino a desviar la mirada a otro lado.

-Ademas, yo solo vine a invitar a Kula a una noche de peliculas.

Y como si hubiera sido invocada sale de su cuarto:

-¿Alguien me hablo?

El moreno le acaricio un poco el cabello antes de continuar:

-Llegas a tiempo. Si hubieras salido un par de minutos antes, la escena que te hubieras encontrado...-comento, sin importarle mucho el par de miradas matadoras dirigidas a su persona.

-Como sea. Kula. Noche de peliculas, ¿vienes o no?

-¡Si, claro que me gustaria! ¿Mami Diana, Mami Foxy, puedo ir? ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo?

-¿Noche de peliculas?- pregunta Foxy alzando una ceja.

-Si, en el depa-, dijo señalando al departamento de enfrente, donde vivia de arrimado con su amigo y su hermana, quienes por cierto se veian al fondo que estaban buscando cuales peliculas poner- tranquilas, Whip y Max van a estar alli.

Despues de pensarlo un poco y de consultarlo entre ellas con una mirada, llegaron a una decision;

-Bien, Kula, puedes ir. Pero te quiero aqui a las 10.

-¡Si! ¡Gracias mami Diana! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

-Aunque si lo prefieren, pueden quedarse a dormir con Seirah y asi ustedes tienen su "tiempo de calidad"...

Y otra vez le fue dirigida la mirada asesina de Diana al moreno:

-Yo solo decia. En fin, vamos niña.

Y con eso salieron del departamento para ver las peliculas, cerrando la puerta y dejando a las dos mujeres:

-...aunque la verdad, un "tiempo de calidad" no vendria nada mal.

-¡Foxy!

-¿Me vas a decir que no tienes ganas?

Diana sabia que si, que ya hacia tiempo que no tenian un momento de intimidad a solas sin la probabilidad de que escuchara Kula y se traumara -mas que nada por la edad-, asi que era una oportunidad que no debian desaprovechar:

-Bien, ve a decirles antes de que me arrepienta.

-Como diga jefa.

Y con eso Foxy fue al departamento de enfrente a dar la nueva noticia, mientras Diana simplemente negaba con la cabeza.

Tal vez su vida no fue la mejor, pero al fin la llevo a lo que siempre anhelo... a eso y mas.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Y... ¿que les parecio? La lista de personajes para hacer un yuri la tenia muy reducida, hasta que me acorde de ellas dos... solo que tuve que ponerlas ya algo mayores, alrederor de los 40 o algo mas. Si, yuri con milfs...**

 **En fin, haganme saber en los reviews si les gustaria ver mas fics de genero yuri en este fandom, ademas, si les gustaria que a los chicos que conocemos, les aplicara el genderbender para que aparezcan como chicas de verdad y haya mas que suficiente yuri.**

 **Los escucho gente, saludos.**


End file.
